We can get through this Together
by Ocean Gem
Summary: Steven meets a girl in Highschool and something seems off about her, will he try to get to know her or will he help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Yep... I'm at it again with another story! XDDDD first chapter will come out soon! I got bored then I had an idea. Also I should mention there will be somethings like abuse mentioned in this fic and if your not comfortable with that you can skip that section or chapter, I will out A warning when it comes to that chapter!**

* * *

 **Steven's POV**  
Tomorrow was my first day at a new high school called Beachcity High. I was going to be a senior there, and ever since my mom died I had to move and switch cities. I was a little nervous, my dad said that Connie, Garnet Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot went to that school. So that's a good start for not being alone.

 _*Time Skip*_

It was a quiet Monday morning, I woke up to the sound of my dad shouting at me to get up. I sighed and got ready for school. I went to go eat breakfast.

"Hey Steven" my father said in a happy voice while he was making us breakfast.

"Yes dad?" I said in a tired voice.

"Have a great first day at school and try to make some friends" he said in an encouraging voice.

I nodded my head. After I finished my breakfast I grabbed my backpack and started to drive to school. I finally arrived at school I see a people laughing at someone. I groaned "great there are bullies here" I said.

I saw that girl walking away without even looking at them I felt bad for her. I tried to forget about it so I kept walking I when I got to the front of the building I saw the same crowd of people surrounding her.

I wanted to, do something but I couldn't start off my first day being this crowds victim. So I kept going and left that girl alone. I took a glance at her she looked at me with a saddened look. She's making me want to help her.

I groaned and stopped walking. I turned towards the girl, she looked afraid of them I could see the fear in her eyes. She looked like she was going to cry. My attitude lighten up. I pushed the teenagers out of the way.

"Hey! What are you doing" they said to me.

"Leave her alone" I said, if looks could kill they all would have been dead, including the girl who was on the ground hugging her knees and looking at me.

They looked at me like they wanted to fight. But they didn't and left until one of them bumped into my shoulder. I growled at him, he made a face. After he left I looked back down at her.

She looked all beat up, her arms had bruises everywhere, she had scars on her legs and a scratch near her eye. I grew angry I can't believe these boys would do this. In a quiet voice I could hear her say something.

"It's wasn't them who did this to me" she said in a shaky voice. I started to calm down and began to walk closer to this girl.

She grew terrified and hide her head in her knees and began to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I said in a soothing voice hoping she would look at me and she did. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with sadness and fear.

I grew closer to her hoping she would calm down. She was beautiful even if she had all these wounds, to me she was cute.

"Your pretty" I said out loud not even thinking about what I said. She smiled at me and said thanks. I saw her let go of her knees. The sadness and fear was leaving her eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

"Lapis" she said in a shaky voice.

"That's a nice name" I said. She blushed.

"What's your?" She asked me.

"My name is Steven" I said with a little bit of a smile. She nodded her head.

"Sorry if this question gets personal but what happened to you? Why are you all beat up?" I asked her.

She looked away.

"I can't say" she said with a bit of sadness.

I nodded my head. I didn't want to pressure her, she seemed a bit unstable.

"Are you new here?"

I nodded my head.

She smiled and got up. She helped me up.

The bell rang, she winced at the sound of the bell. I felt really bad for her. We started to walk inside. I could see kids everywhere, they were getting ready for school.

"Want to be friends?" She asked me.

I nodded my head as we went to class.

* * *

 **Hey dudes this is the first chapter hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven's POV**  
When we got into the school and I saw people looking at us. I looked down at Lapis. She didn't look like she minded. I felt someone wrap the arm around mine, I see Lapis standing there she looked like she was swaying side to side.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head and we went to class. She didn't look okay but if she says she fine then I guess she is okay. But with all those cuts and bruises makes it look like she's being harmed. How could someone like her have this happen to her. I sat next to her, so incase she needed anything she could tell me and I'll do it.

I see the teacher walk over and hand Lapis an ice pack. I'm guessing that's for her bruises. She whispers something to her, I see Lapis nod her head and the teacher goes back to doing whatever she was doing. I see the students look at Lapis with a concern look. I see Lapis look away from them blushing with embarrassment. I try not to stare at her but it was very hard not to. I see the students look away. The teacher starts to teach us, finally.

I glance at Lapis she has the ice pack on her right arm. I wanted to know how this happened but, I couldn't ask if it was personal. I hear the teacher calling my name.

"Hm?" I look back at the teacher.

"Keep your eyes up front mister" she said in a stern voice. I nodded my head. I hear Lapis giggle at me.

I groan and look at the board.

 _*Time Skip*_

It was lunch time me and Lapis are walking to lunch and I see Connie, finally a familiar face.

"Hey Connie!" I said running to her I had completely forgot that Lapis had been holding my arm.

"STEVEN STOP!" I hear Lapis scream in pain, I stop immediately. I turned quickly and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry!" I said to her to her in a panic like voice and I gave her a hug.

"It's okay" she said in a shaky voice.

"Is everything alright?" I here Connie running towards us. When she gets there she stops and stares at Lapis.

"Are you alright?" Connie asked with concern. I felt Lapis nod her head slowly.

I felt Lapis hug me back, and I could feel that she was starting to relax. I sighed and hugged her tightly. We stayed like that for a while.

"Hey do you want to hurry to lunch" Connie asked us. I look down at Lapis who was still clung to me. She looks up at me and nods her head which means yes. She hardly speaks so I'm guessing that means yes.

We separate form the hug and start walking. I could see at the corner of my eye that Lapis was falling behind so I waited for her to catch up with me. Since she was falling behind I let her grab onto my arm so in case something were to happen I'd be there for her. We arrived at the cafeteria it was huge.

I could see Garnet Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot along with Connie too. All sitting at a table, we start to walk over to them until I see people looking at us again. The room went quiet, I could see people whispering to each other while looking at us. I felt Lapis shaking and I look down she's closing her eyes, she trying to ignore the looks and stares everyone must be giving her.

It must be hard for her to come to school like this and have people staring at you all the time. I'd be upset too. I walk over to where my friends were, I give them a sheepish smiled, I see Pearl giving me a smile. I place my lunch down at a table I realize that their aren't enough chairs for the both of us. I see Connie pat the seat next to her.

I had to make a decision quick. I sighed, they looked at me hoping I will sit with them. I look down at Lapis who was looking at the other students while holding onto my arm. I looked away. I walked away and found two seats. I looked back at them, they really wanted me to sit with them.

"You don't have to sit it with me. If they are your friends you can go sit with them, I'm not forcing you to come sit with me." Lapis said in a quiet voice. I turned to her.

"But will you be okay if I go sit with them?" I said to her with concern. She nodded her head. I sighed and picked up my lunch. I look back at her, she turns away and eats her lunch. I sighed as I sit down with my friends.

"Hey Steven!" I heard Amethyst say to me. I stop looking at Lapis and face towards them.

"Hi." I said to them.

"What's wrong?" Pearl said to me.

I looked back at Lapis, someone was talking to her, it was Peridot.

They were laughing at something. I sighed, I look back at them.

"Nothing" I said trying to smile but, it faded.

 _*Time Skip*_

When I get up to go throw my food away I see Lapis standing right in front of me. She smiled at me, I took notice and I saw something red dripping from the cut she had on her face that was near her eye. I grabbed my napkin and wiped the blood away. She giggled, I giggled with her. We walked out of the cafeteria and went to class.

 _*Time Skip*_

 **Lapis' POV**  
It was time to go to PE and the gym teacher always makes me sit out. Ever since I was in second grade the teachers never let me do PE since they knew about my issues but I'm a senior now and I'm still not allowed to do it. When I got to the girls locker room I saw Peridot walking up to me.

She wanted to invite me over but I had to sadly decline. My parents don't let me go anywhere other then to school or make me go get them stuff from the store.

 _*Time Skip*_

It was time to go home. Sighs, I can't handle being at home any more. When I'm old enough I'm going to move somewhere where they won't find me, I'll live alone and maybe get a dog. It's just I want to leave them, ever since I've been in high school I've wanted to leave everything behind. I heard a car coming from behind me it it slowed down and I caught a glimpse of Steven.

"Hey" he said. I smiled and waved my hand.

"Need a ride home?" He asked me, I thought about it. Would my parents be okay with me being in the car of a friend. I sighed and got in.

"Nice car" I said to him.

Once we arrived I got out of the car quickly and ran to the front door. I turned around and waved bye. He gave me a confused look, but he waved bye and left. I sighed and knocked on the door.

My father opened the door, I felt my heart race, I prepared my emotions for what was about to happen. He grabbed my hand forcefully and pulled me inside the house.

I began to cry because...

Whenever I come home all I feel is _Pain_..

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one! Bai! Also should I change the rating I'm still debating whether I should because of what could go on in the fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven's POV**  
I began to drive off to school when I saw Lapis on the other side of the rode. I smiled and drove over to her.

"Hey Lapis!" I said to her. She didn't even look at me. Something was wrong, I could tell since she didn't even say something back. I parked the car as she stopped.

"Want a ride?" I asked her hoping she would say something or at least look at me. She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I got out of the car and walked to her. She didn't respond.

"What's wrong?" I asked her again in a soothing voice. She finally looked at me. My eyes went wide. She had bruises on her face, more bruises on her arms and legs, she even had a black eye and had more cuts on her face, they seemed fresh so I went to my car to see if I had anything. I found a clean small towel that I was going to use but, I decided to give it to Lapis because she really needed it. I wrapped it around my hand as she stood there looking at me with a boring look on her face. I grabbed my water bottle and began to pour it over the towel, after that I walked over to Lapis. I began to gently wipe my hand over the cuts hoping that will at keep them a little clean for now. I heard her wince at it, I looked her with a worried look.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her as I kept cleaning her cuts. She didn't answer, I stopped cleaning her face and looked at her. I took a guess and asked if it was anyone of her family members. She looked away with sadness in her eyes. I'm guessing that meant yes. I hugged her tightly. I felt her bury her head in my chest. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Until we separated and looked at each other. She smiles and looks at me. I smiled back at her and I help her to the car.

We start to drive away, I kept glancing at her. She didn't saying anything on the way to school. Once we got there we got out and I grabbed her hand as we walked to school. I realized what I was doing. It made it look like we were a thing but we weren't at least I haven't confessed to her. I had a crush on her and I was nervous on how to say it to her.

*Time skip: 8 days later*

It was Saturday and me and Lapis wanted to go do something together. We went to the park for a nice stroll and then after an hour of looking we decided to stop and rest. Lapis had fallen asleep next to me and I was wondering if this was the perfect time to go ask her.

"It's been eight days and I still see Lapis coming to school with bruises and cuts." I said to myself while looking around.

"Steven?" I heard someone call out my name I snapped back into reality turn and see Lapis. Who asleep by my side.

"You okay?" I asked her with worry. She nodded her head and I began to sigh.

"There something I've been meaning to tell you" she said as she looked away.

"What is it?" I asked as I was about to get up from my chair.

She sighed and turned around as we came face to face, we were only inches apart.

"I have a crush on you!" she said as she turned away.

I blushed and hugged her.

"Hey, I have a crush on you to Lapis" I said to her, she seemed embarrassed to asked me.

"Really?" She said as she turned to me.

I nodded my head. I placed my hand on her cheek. I felt her place her hand on mine. I blushed and she did too.

I leaned in gave her a kiss on the lips.

 **Lapis's POV**  
I tensed up a little bit, then I felt myself relax as I began to kiss him back. After a couple of second we separated and stared at each other. I pressed my forehead against his and could feel breathing. I felt him wrap his arms around me and gave me a hug. Then I felt my head being pressed against his chest.

I sighed as I looked up at him. My eyes began began to droop, I can hear his heart beating. I sighed I felt so relaxed and I've never felt this relaxed in my life. I felt him press his head on mine. I could hear him breathing and we were sitting on a park been in front of a fountain. I began to fall asleep and I'm guessing he fell asleep since he wasn't moving but only breathing. I wish this moment could last forever. I felt my eyes finally fall asleep.

 **Steven's POV**  
I soon drifted away from sleep as I noticed Lapis had fallen asleep on my chest.

The sun was starting to set and I had to wake her up and I didn't want to. I sighed and gave her a nudge, she woke up and looked at me with a confused look.

"It's time to go home." I said to her. She sighed, placing her head on my chest.

I sighed. "I know you don't want to go home but you have to." I said as I caressed her back.

I felt her hand grip my shirt and she began to cry. I hugged her tightly and began to whisper to her.

She finally calmed down and let go of my shirt. She got off me and helped me up and kept looking away from me. I grabbed her hand and my thumb ran over her hand gently. We got in the car and drove off to her house. When we got to her house and sighed and got out. I got out of the car and walked with her to the front of her house.

"Can I get a goodbye hug?" I asked her before she unlocked the door.

She sighed and gave each a hug. I placed a kiss on her cheek before she went in.

I saw her go in her house and I can hear her parents screaming at each other.

I sighed and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not many chapters left. I'll probably go to 7 or 8 but idk. Who know this could be the last chapter. Violent chapter. This is going to be one long chapter so stay with me XD**

Steven's POV

It was the next morning and luckily we had no school today and I got the whole day to spend with myself. I taking a walk at down the coast of the city. I got to hang out with a couple of friends that I met at the board walk. We chatted for a while. But soon they had to go.

*Time Skip*

When they left I began to walk over to the board walk. I saw Lapis standing at the edge of the board walk. I gasped and quickly ran over to her.

"Lapis, what are you doing?" I asked her as I cautiously walked closer to her. She turned to me with she still looked beaten up. She began to cry, I walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. I felt her bury her head into my chest.

"What's wrong?" I said in a soothing tone as I caressed her back.

"It's nothing" she said as she clung to me. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Your crying there must be something that upsets you. You can tell me, you know. You can always tell me anything.." I said to her hoping she will tell me.

She sighed and didn't say anything.

"I'm not upset about something, I'm just happy. My parents never let me go outside and they are abusive to me and today was literally like the first day I ever get to go outside. I'm not upset I'm just happy."

"Then why are you standing so close to the edge?" I asked her.

She laughed "I was looking down at the water" she said in to me as she brought her face closer to mine.

I began to blush, she looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. She giggled, we separated and I gave her a hug. We walked away from the board walk, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. We sat down at the beach as I brought her closer to me.

She sat in front of me and I placed my arms around her stomach and held her close to my chest not wanting to let go of her fragile body.

Soon I looked up into the sky I could see the sky turning orange and other shades of hue we both watched the sun set in the distance above the orange like water. We both sighed at the sun setting and that meant it was time to start heading home, Lapis never wanted to go home she was terrified of her parents. I told her if her parents hurt her again, I will get involved.

We began to walk home and I walked with her since I didn't want her to go alone. I grabbed her hand as we began to walk to her house in the dark of night. When we got there I could hear people screaming in there I felt her shaking as she started to cry.

"I can't go home!" She said in a shaky voice. I looked at her with surprise. I held her hand and she rung the door bell, I can't tell her parents were dating her parents are already abusive to her. I hear the house go quiet as the door opened.

Her father looked at us with a furious look. I felt Lapis trembling, I held her hand hoping that would calm her down and I could she tears falling down her eyes.

"Who are you?" The man said to me. I felt scared of Lapis' father and I don't know why.

"I'm Lapis' best friend at school." The man looked at me then looked at my hand as I held Lapis' hand tightly. I heard him give me the look of death as if looks could kill I would be dead. I felt him forcefully grab Lapis as she let out a shriek of pain.

"Hey man cool it" I said as I grew angry and he shut the door on my face. I could hear Lapis screaming pain as her father was yelling at her for having a boyfriend and them not knowing about it. I grew angry and began to bang on the door. I quickly look through the window and see Lapis being dragged upstairs as she was screaming and crying and trying to get out of her fathers grasp.

I felt my heart race and I felt hot tears fall down my face. I clutched my hand trying not to beat against the window.

I ran to the door and began knocking on it. I could her Lapis letting out a terrifying scream like she was being murdered. I felt a rush of anger flood through me. I banged on the door and I gasped and cried. I heard someone open the door.

I gasped and saw her mother crying. She opened the door for me, letting me into the house.

"Where is she?" I asked in a fast voice but also a bit shaky.

"They are in her room" she said sitting on the couch. I growled and went upstairs with caution. I can hear Lapis pleading and begging for her father to stop. But kept yelling at her, I growled and went upstairs. But when I got upstairs I hear nothing but silence. I felt tensions in the air. I walked over to Lapis room. It was destroyed and I saw her on the bed her body looked lifeless.

I walked over to her with caution, looking around in the process.

"Lapis?" I said in a quiet voice as I got closer to her. She didn't respond and so I placed my hand on her hand checking for a pulse. I sighed luckily she was still alive but she wasn't safe here. She had cuts everywhere on her face and all over her body. Her cloths were ripped and I didn't know what to do.

I felt my soul jump out of my body as I hear the door close behind me. I growled and turned behind me, I could see her father over with something in his hand but I didn't know what it was.

"You shouldn't be here" he said to me in a furious voice. He came closer to me, "stay back!" I yelled at him. He laughed and launched himself at me and tackled me to the ground.

I grabbed his hand so he couldn't hit me. I glanced up to where Lapis was and I felt angry for what did and I wasn't going to let him harm her again.

I bumped my hips up and he fell forward a little and that gave me some room to get out from being under him. I quickly escaped his grasped and I tackled him as we hit the book shelf and books began to fall on us. I let out a yell out of pain. I felt something sharp hit me.

It was a piece of glass that went strike to my face and felt the pain. It hurt like hell but I wasn't going to give up.

Somehow a book knocked her father unconscious and that gave me time to get Lapis out of here. I sighed and got off her father who unconscious, I walked over to Lapis who was on the bed and who was also unconscious. I pick her up in a bridal style like way and carry her down the stairs.

I see her mother sitting on the couch like nothing happened. I give her a mean look and walk out the house and to my house.

Since I didn't bring the car I was going to have to carry her back home on foot. It was eight o'clock on night and I felt like I was going to fall because I couldn't keep going. I needed to get Lapis away from her abusive family and she looked to beaten up to get another beating from anyone.

*Time Skip*

I finally made it home and my father had noticed Lapis and he went to go get some medicine for her. I carried her upstairs to my room. I gently placed her on my bed as I went to go take a shower.

As I was getting my cloths I hear Lapis groan she was starting to come back to consciousness. I look behind me and see her moving in the bed and I walked over to her.

"Hey, it's okay. Your safe." I said in a gently whisper. I moved her hair out of her face as I got close to her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me with a confused look.

"What happened and where am I?" She said as she rubbed her head.

"Your at my house and you got knocked unconscious by your father" I said as I brought my hand to her cheek. She smiled at me as she placed her hand on mine and sighed. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Steven?" She said as we kissed.

"Your shower is running" she said to me, I gasped.

We separated, I looked at her and laughed.

"I'll be back" I said she smiled and laid back down on my bed.

I walked into the bathroom and got ready to take a bath.

 **A/N: each chapter will get longer then the previous.**

 **Word count: 1,621**


End file.
